


Confidence Boost

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, flowersforvrains19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old  Haru has low Confidence in a  4 way duel   he's dueling  in.  19 year old  Akiza Izinski helps him to get higher confidence.   Contains Haru x Akiza. Haru is a human in this fanfic.   sorry for errors. I don't own yugioh 5d's.  I don't own yugioh vrains. This is a au fanfic.





	Confidence Boost

A announcer said " The final duel of the vrains dueling cup will start soon. The final duel is a 4 way duel of playmaker vs Revolver vs soulburner vs Haru. who will win?". 17 year old Haru was thinking " I know I can't win. I am no soulburner. I am no Revolver. I am no playmaker. No one belives in me. Everyone is cheering for them.I don't think even my crush think I can win. They are right I can't win.".

19 year old Akiza Izinski could tell Haru was having Confidence issues coming up in the final duel. It hurted her heart a lot. She had a crush on Haru but never to got to tell her feelings. Akiza Izinski had Fern flowers to help to increase Haru's Confidence . Haru was walking toward his place to get ready to duel and he was thinking " I am ready to lose ." until he heard a female voice say " wait, I got something to tell you". Haru turned around to see Akiza shockly. Haru said " Akiza?". Akiza said " Haru, I got those flowers to help you feel better." handing Haru the Fern flowers. Haru said while blushing " Thank you, I feel better already.". Akiza said " I got a another gift for you. ". Haru said " what is it?". Akiza said " it's this" while kissing Haru on the lips in a romantic way. "Akiza... I love you too. I thought my love was one sided." Haru said while blushing. Akiza said " you was wrong, Haru. I am in love with you." while kissing Haru again on the lips . " Akiza..." Haru said while kissing Akiza on te lips. The announcer said " the forway duel will start in 30 seconds.". Haru said " I have go to duel." while kissing Akiza. Akiza said " I belive in you" while Haru got to his place to start his dueldisk.

The announcer said " Let's the final duel begin!". Then playmaker, Revolver, soulburner and Haru started their 4 way duel. 30 minutes passed and it was down to the final two, Revolver and Haru. Soulburner and playmaker got otked by Revolver in one turn. currently, Revolver had 400 lifepoints and no cards on the field and no cards in his hand. Currently, Haru has 100 lifepoints and had no cards on the field and no cards in his hand and It was Haru's turn to draw. Haru said " It's my turn! I draw! I summon Break Hydradrive in attack mode. It attacks Revolver directly!". Revolver said " No! I lost !" as his lifepoints went down from 400 to 0.

The announcer said " The winner of the vrains dueling cup is Haru!". Akiza ran to hug Haru and said " I am proud of you, Haru, my boyfriend" kissing Haru on the lips. " Thank you Akiza, my girlfriend to help me with my confidence " while kissing Akiza and hugging her while he took the trophhy for winning the cup. Akiza and Haru walked out of the dueling stadium holding hands like a romantic couple.


End file.
